Hurt, Comfort, and Family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam and Dean's once and a life time quite day is interrupted by Gabriel, covered in blood and more frantic then the last time they had seen him and asking them for their help. Someones hurt, badly. This is probably the first and only time Sam and Dean Winchesters has ever said 'Yes' to any of the four Archangels.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that popped into my head while listening to my iPod and grilling chicken... **

* * *

It was one thing when you were covered in your own blood and standing in your own room panting. But its completely different when its not your blood and its diffidently not your room. It had been a quite night, both Winchesters finally having a chance to relax for once and simply wanted nothing more to sprawl out on bed and couch and simply watch what it was television had to offer these days. No vampires, or werewolves, or demons, or anything that might remotely be dangerous to their health or person. Just a quite night to sit back and relax. But the one thing they had learned to live with was that in the life of a Winchester you didn't have quite days and if you did, well it usually never stayed that way for very long.

Their quite night had been interrupted by a flutter of frantic wings and Gabriel stumbled into view. Blood coated his front and hands. The alarm and worry clear on his face even stopped Dean's usual witty welcome. It was clear something was obviously wrong, judging by the archangels face or the fact that he was drenched in red wet blood, it didn't take a genius.

"woo woo whats wrong? Why are you so bloody?"

Gabriel gave himself a once over and shook his head rapidly. Word spilled form his mouth rapidly and for the first time in their short thirty years of life the Winchesters were thrown completely off guard because Gabriel just didn't seem to know what to say. Bloody hands flailing and arms waving frantically Dean took the one chance of a life time and reached out to slap the frantic sputtering archangel across the face. There was a resounding thwap and Gabriel's head twisted in the same direction the Hunters hand had been flying in only moments before. The sputtering stopped and Gabriel's head spun back around slowly, Sam was for sure he was going to smite them right then and there.

"Thanks I guess I needed that! OK! Enough of this! We are wasting time! We need you help!"

"And by 'we' you mean..."

"Yes Dean! Me, Michael, Luci, Raph yes we're wasting time! This isn't my blood ok! This is-"

Gabriel's eyes glazed over for a moment and he muttered something in enochian before he seemed to return to the world of humanity. Fear etched across his face before being replaced with something kin to agitation.

"Look we don't have time for this! Will you help us out or not"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and thought of all the possible ramification that might come to pass if they said yes, for example this could be a big trick in trying to get them to say yes, but then again there was the possible ramifications if they said no too. Seeing as it was a no win situation for either of them, Dean wasn't going to be saying the three letter word or anything thereof, and the fact that Gabriel was still waiting rather impatiently covered in blood Sam did the best thing he could think of. He nodded his head.

Gabriel gave a slight sigh of relief and his eyes glazed over again. When he was once again on the same wavelengths as the two humans he started barking orders in the was only archangels can.

"Ok their coming! We need needles and thread, Holy Water, and and Towels lots and lots of towels and blankets. And you two are going to need some ear adjustments."

Gabriel rushed forward and smacked a hand over both of the two pairs of ears. They gave him a look but he shook his head and made a hand motion as if to say 'chop chop get to it'. Sam was out the door at the pure ill-concealed agony crossing the archangels face. Dean wasn't as fast but seeing as Gabriel's green eyes were glazed again and he wasn't going to be getting anything out of him while he was like that, he too ran out the door. After collecting the things listed rather frantically they ran back into the room in just enough time to hear the flutters of wings and the four beings snap into their room.

Putting the stuff down at the table pointed at by Gabriel before he went back to helping them handle the vastly struggling person. They stepped back for the first time in their lives and simply observed. Michael and Lucifer were trying and almost on the verge of failing to hold the arms of the fourth angel. The mysterious new angel was screaming, it didn't hurt like they thought it would but hat probably had something to do with the 'ear adjustments' Gabriel had given them. Sam actually felt bad for the obvious source of all the blood.

What looked like a normally silverish pair of wings was covered in a red hue. He was pulling at his arms and screaming in the type of voice angels possessed. Raphael was behind him pulling feather after feather out of the once silver wings while Gabriel cupped the blood and sweat covered face and tried to calm him down at least a little bit, but to no avail, the kid kept screaming. Dean could honestly say he'd never thought he'd actually see tears formed in the Devil's eyes and yet here he was. Apparently even Lucifer had a soft spot for something. The bloody hands grasped at the wrists that held his arms fast against his sides and away from the obvious source of pain. Scrapes and bloody lines ran up and across the arms and blood dripped from what looked like blonde golden locks. All four archangels had this look of pain, pure and unconcealed pain written all over their beings.

Raphael pulled one final feather out and took a step back away from the bloody mess. At first Dean thought they had just walked themselves into a torture meeting but seeing the looks of sorrow and distress made that though dissipate. Nobody who was in to torture someone else ever looked sorrowful.

"This is hard while he's moving around! Can't you hold him still!"

Lucifer's eyes darted from the bloody mess he was currently restraining to the healer and back.

"This is harder then it looks Raphael! He's strong then he seems!"

Raphael seemingly nodded and moved aside casting a welcoming lance at the two Winchesters who seemed to be waiting for orders or simply watching them work. His mind went back to the younger angel and as he squirmed trying to get free of his restraints.

"Lay him on the bed. I need to get the stuff out of him!"

Michael and Lucifer struggled forward and gently but firmly planted the screaming and kicking angel onto his stomach over the mattress. Raphael practically had to straddle his back just to get to where he needed to be. Barking orders in a mixture of Enochian and English. Gabriel gathered everything that was barked out and helped to dab the washcloths into the blood on the kids back. The once silver wing fluttered away from the hands until Raphael gave a bark of agitation and turned to the Winchesters

"I need you to hold it down!"

They walked towards the waving appendage and looked as if the famous fearless Winchesters were actually fearful of something for once in their lives. Raphael spared them a glance and they would be surprised to admit hey saw the older angels eyes soften for a minute. He reached out and grabbed the least bloody spot and pulled the wing down towards the two.

"Hold it there. Don't worry about harming him"

They did as they were told and When asked pulled the wing out straight until it gave a slight crack which no doubt signified a bone being pulled back into place, a bone or a couple. The angel squirming underneath them screamed again and the two Winchesters were finally given a view of the extent of the injury itself. With the feathers having been pulled out there was a clear line of skin that shouldn't be apart from each other, the obvious source of blood on the wings. His back was covered in long bloody curves which littered out onto his arms. Seemingly satisfied with the amount of dark matter taken out of the large open wound Raphael flung on of his blood covered hands out in the air and barked Holy Water without looking up from what he was doing. Someone passed it to him, nobody saw who for they were focused in the tasks assigned to them. Raphael took one bottle and handed the other to Gabriel.

They were uncharacteristically tense for such a small deed but when the uncapped the bottles and started to pour the liquid into the wounds and the angel beneath them _screamed, _a blood curdling surely to blow your ears out and kill you on sight angelic scream. He sunk further into the mattress to try and get away from the liquid causing his wounds to burn. There was no holding back, both Michael and Lucifer had tears running down their faces a the screaming and thrashing. Sure they held him fast but it was obvious his pain caused them pain. Whatever was inside the large gushing wounds must have been demon related because the Holy Water was burning it all up, which, unfortunately, caused a great deal of agony it seemed.

They used more the clean towels to mop up the blood and water dripping from the wounds and both grabbed needles to stitch the wounds closed. Gabriel as gently as he possibly could sewed up the gaping gash on the wing the Winchesters were still holding down. Every time the needle went through the skin and pulled tight they felt the wing in their grip quiver and teary snotty sobs break form the younger angels mouth. Try as he might but every time he heaved a sob Gabriel flinched as if it hurt him in some physical way. Raphael was still straddling the younger so far unnamed angel's back as he sewed the nasty looking wounds on the more fleshy part of the wing. Every time he poked his needle in and pulled it taut a small scratchy scream would break from the kids mouth. It was hoarse, the small scream, from constant use. But it was till there and the saddest thing the Winchesters had ever heard.

Both sewing archangels pulled the string tight and knotted it it before cutting it as close as possible. Raphael gently slid of the angels back and went about healing the smaller injuries covering the skin while instructing Michael and Lucifer to wrap the injured wing. It hung limply as they took Sam and Dean's spots a gently but surely wrapped one of the sheets around the shivering appendage. The angel was too weak to move and simply laid there whimpering and shivering. When Raphael was done healing the smaller injuries and scratches he helped flip the worn angel over mindful of the wrapped wing they laid him out on his back. He tried to curl in on himself but was held back from moving to much, especially curling up. Instead Lucifer lifted his head and sat down in the pillows place.

Gently wiping the blood and sweat off the pale face Lucifer easily distracted him while the other three set about healing the cuts and scratches. Gabriel took a seat on his left and Michael on the right and both used one of the unused rags to clean to blood from the smaller hands and arms while simultaneously healing any injury they came across. The kid twitched once but other than that seemed pretty worn out. Dean gathered the blood covered towels and blankets and walked out with them, but Sam stayed. Sam stayed and watched as they all gathered around the younger being. As they whispered softly in enochian and the kid replied just as quietly.

"What is it you need Sam"

Sam blinked out of his thoughts at his name being said. He shook his head and couldn't help but feel awkward standing there with four hard gazes burning holes into his face (not literally) as if this whole thing was his fault and they were mere seconds away from jumping on him and tearing him apart limb by limb.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"If by he you mean Raziel, then yes he should be fine in time"

The gazes softened just a bit at his question and as they all looked down at Raziel. Early teens, blonde hair and pale skin. Those features soaked into Sam's mind. He could feel the eyes burning into him again albeit not as hard.

"It was Abaddon Sam, she wanted to prove herself worthy as a Hell Knight and attacked Raziel. Dropped him bloody and beaten at Lucifer's feet"

"What she didn't count on was Luci here actually caring for the kid, heck he practically adores him"

Lucifer looked up from petting the blonde bangs away from Raziel's eyes. Anyone could see the guilt shining in his eyes, on his face, everywhere. You could see how he blamed himself for Raziel's pain and injuries. Judging hos Abaddon was a Hell Knight after all it did make sense.

"What can I say, he makes it impossible _not _to adore him"

Michael was staring at Lucifer who had went back to looking down at Raziel. His eyes narrowed for a moment as if trying to figure something out until it apparently clicked and his eyes widened again.

"Lucifer knock it off"

He looked up at the stern 'no nonsense' tone saying his name. Michael's blue eyes bore into his.

"I can hear your thoughts Lucifer, none of this is your fault."

"Abaddon is a Hell Knight. Hell, so that makes her my responsibility therefore her attack on Raziel my responsibility."

Michael shook his head, "No Lucifer, she did this on her own. We know as well as Raziel that you would never attack him let alone harm him if you could help it. She will pay for what she has done, but none of this is your fault, and you will stop thinking that"

Michael's tone was that same tone Sam could remember hearing before he found himself over his fathers knee and the 'or so help me' while unsaid was made perfectly clear. As if to agree with Michael's statement which would come as no surprise, Raziel mumbled something and buried his head further into the lap underneath it as much as he could at the moment. Both smiled at the action and Lucifer, in a sign of never before seen affection, bent down and pressed his lips to the little angels hairline.

That's when Sam left them. This situation need family, not him. So he went to find Dean who had been gone for longer then he should have been.

* * *

**So? continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna send out a huge thanks to Ooshaboosha, PippaFrost, and Fantasydancer! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing! I will soo continue!**

* * *

_It was dark. Dark and cold and hot and everything all mixed into one.  
_

_Pain is what felt, excruciating and blinding pain. But this nothing, he was an archangel, he had been in pain before and this had nothing on that. He didn't know where he exactly was, but the feeling the place gave him hinted that it wasn't where he would want to be at the moment, or, like, ever._

_Gold eyes looked down his front and followed the blood and ooze all around his body. His gaze followed as it trailed behind him and he almost, almost being the key word here people, fainted at the sight of his wings. His once beautiful silver feathers were matted in blood and black ooze. He tried to heal it and in return there was a painful burning around his throat. His eyes widened as his hands roamed the collar around his neck. Fingers tracing the sigils carved into the metal. _

_He began to panic as he heard faint footsteps walked closer and closer towards the large rock door blocking whatever it was the outside had to show. His eyes widened at the familiar looking carvings in the metal slab and as the door itself slammed open. His capture strode into the room and he screamed when Abaddon slammed her heel down on the tip of his left wings and twisted it around, the tiny bones cracking and crunching underneath the pressure. Her lips spread out into a silky red smirk at this panting and cries. _

_He was pulled forward by a chain that was seemingly attached to the collar around his neck. He was drug from the room and down the hall. There were demons he didn't recognize and some who seemed to recognize him. He was spit at and hissed at and kicked at as he was drug past the groups of gathered creatures. Pain shot through his wings as they were drug across the hard rock surface. He was too weak to actually make an effort to get to his feet or hands and knees and ended up simply being drug on the ground to where ever it was he was being taken too. _

_"My Lord will be pleased with what I have for him, he will give me back my place as a Hell Knight after he sees what it is I have done to this pathetic excuse for an 'archangel'"_

_Silver eyes filled with tears as he was drug into a throne looking room. Abaddon stopped in front of someones feet and grabbed a handful of his silver/golden locks and used them to pull his head up. After weeks of endless pain he finally let the tears in his eyes fall. The face he stared up into, the blue eyes staring into his golden ones, it made him the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. He wanted nothing more then to through himself on his older brother. To be held, comforted, healed. To get away from here, and her. _

_He flinched at the growl Lucifer gave, "What is this?"_

_Abaddon, ever the fool, smiled her silky lustrous smile, and pulled on his hair harder. _

_"An archangel runt My Lord, at your feet where it belongs"_

_The gold eyes watched as Lucifer's blue eyes scanned his face for a moment before his hand shot out and encased around the Hell Knights. She screamed in agony as it was practically burnt all the way off. His blue icy eyes, well, icy, as he stared at her for a moment until he thrust his hand back and practically threw her across the room. His eyes were still burning into her prone form when the younger of the two took that as his moment to launch himself up at his older brother. Gathering up enough strength he launched himself at Lucifer, not even bothering to send out an alarm as he did so. He wrapped his arms weakly around the mans neck and sobbed into his shoulder. _

_All the pain and hurt and fear that had been built up through his entire time as her prisoner finally escaped. tears flooded from his eyes and sobs from his mouth. He felt a hand gently run through his hair and a gentle voice cooing at him from above his head. He finally felt safe, there in his brothers arms, away from that hellish freak. But the look she sent his way before disappearing, it chilled him down to his already freezing bones, and he shivered in fright. _

* * *

Raziel woke everyone up with his screaming. Dean fell out of his bed at the sound while both Winchesters reached for the nearest weapon out of instinct. The four more powerful angels around him immediately set about trying to calm him down. A hand ran through his uninjured wing, someone else's through his hair, somebody wrapped a blanket around him, and another hummed a soft tune that always calmed him when he was still a fledgling.

Minutes after minutes of continuously screaming and they finally got him calmed down once more. He was vaguely aware as someone lifted him from his spot on the bed and cradled him like one does a baby. Michael gave the other three a soft but firm 'go back to sleep' as he carried Raziel out the room and down the stairs. The young archangel clung to him like monkey clung to its tree. Doing a quick scan to make sure nobody had disobeyed he quietly crooned down at the baby archangel.

"Mikey will you let her get me?"

It was the first time Raziel had actually said anything since his rescue and it had Michael grinning like an idiot as he rocked the youngest archangel in his arms. This position used to be a commonality for all four of them. But the Gabriel left, and Lucifer fell, and everything changed. Poor Little Razzie had been left in the background until he finally simply disappeared.

"Never little one, never. We will destroy her before we ever let her touch you again."

Raziel sighed contentedly as he buried himself back into his oldest brothers arms. Michael gently took a seat on the couch and wrapped them both in a blanket and one large wing. What he said had been true, Abaddon would pay for what she had done, after Raziel was completely healed to all four of their specification, she would pay dearly.

* * *

**Sorry Its so short! I'm gonna try and give Raziel some bonding time with the other four archangels before the real action starts! If theres ever anything you want to see please, just let me know and it would be an honor! I love requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantasydancer- Aww thank you so much! Yes, yes she does have it coming!**

**I wanna send out a huge thanks to everyone who Favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.. There is no other words that I could use, other than AWESOME! Thank you so much!**

* * *

It was hard to believe this kid was either an archangel or a teenager the way he sat there, on the couch, doing nothing. He didn't talk, didn't move, didn't look at anything or anyone. Dean couldn't help but glance up at him every five seconds, cause well it kind of freaked him out. How could someone be so quite?

Gabriel kept looking up at him too. He had taken it upon himself to be an utter annoyance for the two Winchesters but there he stood leaning with his elbows against the counter staring out at his younger brother and he was being quite. Quite for Gabriel never meant anything good. Or, at least, as far as Dean was concerned it meant nothing good.

Raziel for his part either didn't see him or didn't care enough to acknowledge that he saw him. Either way it was still creepy and he wasn't making any sorts of movements.

"He's used to being able to move around," The eldest Winchester looked over at Gabriel as the archangel simply started explaining the creepy behavior, "He loves flying, moving. And with his wings in that condition he is under strict orders _not _to use them. At all."

Dean nodded in a new light. It was understandable, if you were someone who moved around every second of every day and were under such instructions that made it simply impossible to do so then yes, the kid could be creepy still. His attention once again snapped to the silent archangel as he slapped his hands down on said counter he was once leaning on and pushed himself off.

"But I'm not going to let him mope all day either"

With that being said the green eyes archangel strode out of the kitchen and sat next to his blonde younger brother on the couch. Raziel gave him a half hearted smile and looked up at him for a moment with his gold eyes. Gabriel returned the smile whole heartedly and reached a hand up to ruffle the kids hair. Raziel huffed slightly and reached his hand up to swat at Gabriel's offending appendage. The elder of the two latched into the kids wrist and gave it a gentle but firm tug until said kid was laying horizontally on his lap. Using his free hand to brush the shaggy silvery gold bang out of the teens golden eyes Gabriel smiled down at him again.

"Its only for a little while kiddo, how about we play a game ok"

Gabriel never really gave him a chance to reply to the game suggestion and before either Winchester knew it the two were deep in said game. It seemed like a easy game of memorization and repeat but when they used Enochain and English together, it was much much more than that. Judging by the way Raziel smiled smugly up at his older brother it was easy to see that the youngest was winning said game and it wan't because Gabriel was letting him either.

Gabriel was playing with the kids hand not trapped between his side and stomach. Playing with the fingers like a little babe does with its mommy or daddy's hands. He recalled the previous statement like the rules dictated and as he did so stretched the teens fingers out and intertwined their fingers. Dean was sure what had happened but, apparently, Gabriel had skipped one or messed up somehow because now Raziel was laughing about how he was a 'loserrrrr' and Gabriel being the player he was scoffed about how Raziel had cheated to which the kid denied on the principle of him being awesome and not needing to cheat to beat his older brother who was less awesome on all scales whatsoever.

Gabriel growled playfully and locked his fingers intertwined with Raziel's and lifted his arm to attack underneath is with his other hand. Raziel broke into mad giggles and twisted closer into his brother trying and failing to get away from the fingers wiggling into his underarm.

"gaaHAHABE SToahahap"

"Not till you admit you cheated!"

He moved his hand down to the kids tummy and buried his hand up under the thin fabric of the shirt. Raziel twisted around in his lap but other wise remain inevitably stuck there. At his older brothers complete and utter mercy. He shook his head and arched his back when Gabriel hit s particular soft spot under his ribs.

"BUAHAHUTTT I DIAHAHDN'T CHEAAT!"

Gabriel shook his head in mock sadness and his hand wondered it self to the kids back. Raziel's eyes widened and for a moment he looked at his brother with large pleading golden eyes until his back arched and he screamed in laughter. Repeating the 'NO WINGS!' over and over again.

"I don't know wh- oh"

Gabriel looked up at Raphael, as did Raziel. The younger of the two reached out with his eyes (the puppy angel look-hard to resist) and his freed hand.

"RAPH! THANK DDAD! GABEY STOOOPP IIT! RAPHY HELP ME!"

Raphael smiled nonetheless, Raziel's giggles making it hard for one not to smile. The elder of the group looked up at Gabriel who smiled innocently at him all the while continuing his everlasting torture on the poor kid in his grasp.

"Gabe why are you... Torturing our dear baby brother?"

"Cause he was moping and cheated in our game"

"I DID NAAAAHHT CHEEAT!"

Raphael smiled and shook his head at the two.

"Raziel... It would be best to just admit defeat baby brother"

Raziel looked like he was going to protest about hos he did _not _cheat and Gabe was just a sore loser when his laughter picked up in pitch and he arched his back again.

"OK OK I CHEAAHHTED! STOAAHAHAP!"

And they did. Raphael smiled at him shaking his head s he exited the room once more. Disappearing in a flutter of wings. Raziel got this forlorn look on his red face at the sound of fluttering wings and Gabriel smiled sadly down at him again, hand brushing the same patch of shaggy bangs out of the golden eyes.

"Only a little bit longer kiddo, only a little while longer"

* * *

**I hope it was ok! Tell me what you thought! Fluff coma? LOL!**


End file.
